Give A Smile For The World!
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: America has decided on one thing. He's going to make each member of the G8 smile a true smile.


**AN: Yaya, new story! Had this idea for a while, I just needed some ideas... (still do- read the end AN for more information).**

**Anyhow- Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. **

This story starts, as most do, in a meeting. In a G8 meeting of course, because it's easier to keep track of what everybody is doing, rather than the whole world. Well hopefully anyway. It is rather hard to keep track of everyone when three are constantly fighting, one is more insistent in reading manga, one seems to be mass producing Hello Kitty merchandise and there is an Italian clinging to your arm because another nation effortlessly creeps everyone out. At least that's what Germany thought anyway.

The current meeting was easily described as absolute chaos.

The room was definitely in danger of being flooded, simply by Hello Kitty merchandise, although one might suspect that it wasn't going to be sold, rather to be kept purely for China to fill up his house. Not to mention that Japan seemed oblivious to everything, while Russia was watching everything with a small smile on his face and his usual dark aura surrounding him. This, in turn, had frightened Italy so much he was now clinging to Germany's arm- who now had lost all feeling in it. Although the loudest thing was definitely the arguing trio up front, because really, using China to mass produce fast food probably isn't the best idea in the world.

"You idiot!" England exclaimed "That'll just make everyone in the world unhealthy, like your brain!"

"_Oui_, perhaps," France actually partially agreed, while leaning closer to England "but if you want exercise, to be healthy, you can always have fun in bed with _moi_, _non_?"

This caused the Englishman to splutter and turn very red in the face, with anger, while the American and Frenchman laughed very loudly.

"Lighten up, old dude!" America laughed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye "Just... lighten up and have some fun... and smile!"

It was about then that America had a brilliant idea. The unfortunate thing was, he chose to shout it out. (England being used to it, managed to cover his own ears in time, as America took a deep breath, so at least he wasn't as deaf as the others).

"DDUUDDEESS!" America shouted, rather enthusiastically, attracting everyone's attention (yes, even Japan's attention away from his manga. Now that's quite a feat). It also, amazingly, got Italy to let go of Germany's arm.

"Whatifwegeteveryonetosmilecauseeveryonesgrumpyand-"

"SLOW DOWN!" the other members of the G8 yelled at him. When they could hear again, of course.

"Okay..." America took another deep breath in "Okay. So what if we get everyone here to smile, like, one by one or something, since everyone here is usually in a bad mood and really, the whole world just needs to lighten up! It shouldn't be anything like a smirk or anything like that either, it's gotta be a really really nice, true smile!"

To give America credit, he looked really excited at this idea, to the point that he looked almost quite adorable. By 'adorable' I mean bouncing off of the walls in excitement while waving his arms about as he spoke. However quite a lot of the nations seemed to like this idea- many did have a lot of work to do recently and it would be nice to relax for once.

"Hands up, who agrees?" America called, and most of the hands in the room went up.

It was also about this time that Germany (with his now recovered arm) and England shared a look, for just a split second:

"Somehow, I doubt we get a say in this, do we?"

"_Nein_, probably not."

**AN: Intro complete! If you have any ideas on how to make the nations of the G8 smile, review! I have a few ideas, but I bet you guys could think of lots to help me out too.**

**I think most people know the basics of German and French, so I won't put translations here (if not, feel free to ask me about any).**

**Until the next chapter- I hope you guys keep safe in the world!**


End file.
